1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic apparatus, and more particularly to an electronic apparatus which includes a lamp section for indicating a predetermined operation state.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus such as, for example, a personal computer, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a television receiver or an acoustic apparatus includes a lamp section for indicating a predetermined operation state such as a power supply state or an operation state of a drive. In some electric apparatus, the lamp section is formed by working a transparent material. An electronic apparatus of the type described is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-61922 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
In the electronic apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, a light passing member formed from a transparent material is disposed on the rear side of a front glass plate at a position on the outer peripheral side, and a recess is formed on the light passing member to form a light reflecting section (lamp section). Light emitted from a light emitting section passes through the inside of the light passing member and is reflected by the inner face of the light reflecting section. Then, the light enters the front glass plate from the light passing member and goes out from the front face of the front glass plate so that the light emitted from the light emitting section is visually observed as display light by the user.